Camie Utsushimi
in }} Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 108, Page 17 is a first year student at Shiketsu High. Appearance Camie is a young woman with straight, light colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders, and large, also light colored eyes. She has noticeably full and glossy lips. Her hero costume consists of a simple dark catsuit and boots. She also wears a belt with an attached pouch around her hips, and, like other Shiketsu High students, the school's dark cap. Personality Camie is very talkative,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 and shows great interest in learning more about people she deems interesting, such as Izuku Midoriya.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-8 She actively seeks to fulfill her curiosity towards a person regardless of how serious the situation they find themselves in is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 105, Page 19 Camie also appears to feel no shame whatsoever over being fully naked in public, prompting others, such as Hanta Sero, to call her a "perv".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 106, Page 10 It is unknown what parts of her personality are her own and which were made by her impostor. Since at least one of her classmates took notice of her anomalous behaviour, it can be inferred there are some striking differences. Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities With her character's entire appearance so far being someone disguising as her, a lot of Camie's abilities and her Quirk remain unknown and questionable. Overall Abilities: Camie seems to be a highly capable contender in the Provisional Hero License Exam, as was demonstrated when she passed the first phase acting on her own. She has excellent reflexes, speed and agility, having managed to dodge sneak attacks from Hanta and Ochako. During the exam, she uses her acrobatic abilities in conjunction with stealth to get close to an opponent and then retreat quickly. She also has some skills at grappling, easily subduing Izuku with a sneak attack. Stealth: Students in Shiketsu High receive extensive training in stealth combat. By moving while holding her breath and making her mind blank, Camie can erase her presence to the point she seems to vanish altogether, both from sight and hearing. This ability is not limited to ambushes, but can also be used in combat, as she can disappear if the opponent so much as averts their attention from her for an instant. She is also adept at creating openings to go into hiding, such as forcing an opponent to dodge. It is later revealed by the hairy Shiketsu student that the supposed training in stealth combat at Shiketsu High was false. Meaning, Camie's stealth is not one of her actual abilities but another's. Quotes * (To Izuku Midoriya) "Looks like we both want to learn about each other, huh? So now... Your turn. Why are you hoping to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone else's sake? I want to know... all about you." References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Shiketsu Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes